


Waiting in a line

by Plume8now



Series: ZoSan Prompts [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Amused!Zoro, Humor, Insults, M/M, PissedOff!Sanji, Usopp being Usopp, and they're both assholes, but both of them ending up screwed, careless!Luffy, cause it's Zoro and Sanji, slight LawLu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro was waiting for his turn to come, but really, it was getting boring, just standing here, not doing anything. So he could just sleep... or bother this blond Dom Juan right behind him. Yeah, that could be fun too. [ZOSAN]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in a line

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the prompt was "Waiting in a line". My friend Fafsernir gave me this sentence and this happened. Hope you'll like it, please leave me a comment in the end!  
> Enjoy!

The line was long. Time was going slowly, people were being irritating and Zoro was getting bored. Like, really bored.

Luffy and Usopp were supposed to join him soon, but as there was no trace of them, he guessed his friends had gotten lost somewhere, as they always did.

He glanced at his right, at his left: nothing to be entertained by. And the battery of his phone had to be down right now, of course. He had nothing to be kept busy with.

A bit angry, he stared at the floor, and leaned on the wall next to him, waiting for the queue to get smaller and go on.

 

 

“Oi.”

Zoro groaned, frowning.

“Oi,” the voice repeated, adding something else he didn't understand – or didn't care enough to even try.

“Oi!”

This time, the swordsman opened his eyes, jumping, surprised by the violence of the tone of what seemed to be a man's voice.

“Well, it was about time!”

Still sleepy, Zoro turned to a blond young man, part of his hair was eating the right side of his face, and on the other he noticed a strange shape of eyebrow he'd never seen before, and on his lips, a cigarette. The guy looked like those gentlemen so snob in their suits, with their so-called manners towards the others – especially women.

Well there, this one wasn't being all well-mannered at all. Who did he think he was, talking to him this way?

“C'mon man, you're making the girls waiting here. And if you don't want to move, you could at least let them take your place, as a gentleman.”

_Gentleman_ . Here it was. Zoro smirked, amused by this fool who was ridiculing himself. The women around them didn't even seem to care. Either the blond was really thinking he was helping them – which would make him a real idiot – either he was bored as well, and was just looking for a distraction. Honestly, the more he was looking at him, the more he felt like the first option was the good one.

He sighed, closing his eyes. This guy was a clown, and he didn't want to lose any time with him. He felt asleep once again, and just as he started snoring he suddenly woke up to find the other man in front of him, pulling a face, his cigarette between his fingers, a cloud of smoke leaving his lips.

“Did you just ignore me, Marimo? Have you even listened to what I've told you?”

Even more than the queue, this bastard was getting on his nerves. Was there a law saying he wasn't allowed to sleep in a line? No, not to his acknowledgment.

“Shut up, curly-brow, some people are trying to sleep right now.”

The man went mad. Zoro didn't know whether it was for the insult or the response he had given, but his reaction strangely satisfied him well enough.

“Oh really? If you want to do this kind of stuff, there are rooms and beds for that!”

He opened one eye.

“Oh yeah? Care to join me?”

The other lost his assurance for a second, and blushed, apparently not prepared for this kind of answer.

“You dirty moss-head,” he swore.

“Just leave me alone,” Zoro replied. “I am tired and enjoying a moment of tranquility, go play with another dude, blondie.”

Calmly, his interlocutor leaned on him to find himself at the same height and sketched a fake smile.

“I get it, lettuce for brain, you're not really getting what courtesy is. I'm sorry, I thought I was talking to a civilized man, not to a savage.”

Zoro twitched, glaring at him.

“The Don Juan has maybe something to say in the matter, even though he's not what he's really pretending to be?”

“What? 'The fuck you're saying, shitty Marimo?”

“I'm saying you're acting stupidly, and should leave before embarrassing yourself anymore in front of those 'ladies' you 'care so much about'.”

“Okay, right. Is that a fight you're looking for, algae?”

A fight? Why not. Instead of sleeping, he could spend more time giving a lesson to little fuckers like this one – moreover he couldn't say what, but something about him especially was pissing him off.

“You won't even be able to keep up, I'll take you down in 60 seconds, if not less.”

The blond smirked.

“Try me.”

But before they could even start it, a young black haired man with a scar under his left eye came straight to them with another teen with a long nose and tanned skin.

“Hey Zoro! Sanji! Sorry I kept you waiting! We were having a chat with a friend at the hospital! Did you know they had a talking bear as a nurse there?!”

Both men had stopped as soon as they had heard Luffy, innocently smiling as if he had always been here.

“The man was fucking scary, Luffy,” Usopp said. “Have you seen the dark circles under his eyes?! Creepy,” he finished, shivering.

“Nah, he's cool,” his friend replied with a genuine smile, before finally noticing Zoro and... Sanji? standing there side by side, staring at him, astonished.

“You know this man?” they both said pointing at each other.

The teen chuckled. “Yeah! I wanted you two to meet as I thought you could get along, you know, Zoro, you told me you had nowhere to go for next year and Sanji just told me he needed a new room-mate! But I can see you are already friends so no need for introductions!” Luffy laughed.

Silence. Zoro stared at the damn curly brow, which he knew by Luffy's explanations was a cook, and Sanji looked at that stupid cactus-for-hair, both of them disgusted.

Not seeing anything wrong at all while his friends were glaring at each other, Luffy said happily something along the line of “Shall we go?”, but all the men could think about at that moment was: 'Being friend with this jerk? Never.'

Still, little they knew weeks later they would have no other choices than moving in together in a flat for financial and practical reasons...


End file.
